lordsofepicfandomcom-20200214-history
Torvald's Lineage
Torvald's lineage is a series of magic-users connected by a series of master-apprentice relationships. They appear in Starfire and Abandoned Hopes . Torvald Torvald was a magic user present at the moment of first contact between Earth and the aliens. He helped to fight off the Extemos scout in the first contact and participated in the preservation of the Earth after the first alien attack. After the attack, he relocated to a remote area in Asia, where he took Hanson as an apprentice. He later took in Epimor as a child, but after Epimor killed Hanson, Torvald preserved a part of Hanson and left to a separate plane of his own creation, leaving Epimor to his own devices. Upon returning to Earth, he heard the name "Hanson" and went to see him. At this time, Torvald briefly fought the Dark Culmination. Afterwards, Epimor, who was controlling Hanson, convinced Torvald to augment his mind to use magic again, which he used to kill Torvald. However, the attempt failed, and Torvald's mind was trapped in his body with Epimor, Hanson, and a new central consciousness. This new individual continues to go by Torvald. Hanson Hanson was taken in by Torvald as an apprentice prior to the events of Starfire and Abandoned Hopes. Epimor, another of Torvald's apprentices, tried to and appeared to kill Hanson, but he was not completely successful: Hanson's source of energy was captured by Torvald, while Hanson transferred his consciousness to a bystander. Hanson later encountered the group Epimor was with by chance (after they fought the crashed alien ship) and decided to stay close to him in order to stop his ambitious plans. After revealing his identity to Epimor, Epimor forcibly transfers his consciousness to Hanson and controls him. Epimor Epimor was taken as an apprentice at a young age by Torvald and Hanson. The irregular growth as a result of their early influence caused a neurotic mind with two personalities: one previously referred to as the Scientist and Epimor. The Scientist is the dominant personality and is peaceful and objective. Epimor manifests when the Scientist is overly stressed and is characterized by his ambitious plans to control the world. His first goal was to escape from his current body because he reverted back to the Scientist against his will. Out of rage, he attempted to kill Hanson and, assuming himself alone, took Synton as his apprentice. The Scientist stumbles upon the group shortly after they leave the rioting city and follows them from a connection and curiosity he feels with Athen. Epimor's surfacings during this time are mostly just following Athen. He meets Synton in the city, though she is killed by the Gray Culmination as they are leaving. This prevents the Scientist from manifesting for some time. Epimor attempts to betray the group with a squad of Enforcers, but his plans are foiled when the Legion unexpectedly joined them. Epimor then helps to fight the Enforcers, solidifying his commitment to Athen. After fighting the crashed alien ship, Epimor learns Hanson is still alive and takes him over, both eliminating Hanson as a rival and freeing himself of the Scientist. In this body he convinces Torvald to give him a source of power, which he uses to attack Torvald. The attack backfires, and he, Hanson, and Torvald are trapped in a new central consciousness. Notable, Epimor uses his limited power to completely eliminate the last presences of Torvald and Hanson and attempts to take control of the new body as well, but the Scientist stops him and kills Epimor. Synton Synton was taken as Epimor's and the Scientist's apprentice after the death of Hanson. For the same reason as the Scientist, she has a limited, causal mentality, but hers is even more unstable as a result of her teacher's own instabilities. She fights the Gray Culmination and is consumed by its power, paralyzing her long enough for it to kill her. Remaining members The only remaining members of Torvald's lineage are the central consciousness, who goes by Torvald, and the Scientist, who goes by Epimor.